Nights of Terror
This event started 15-Dec-2015 and lasted 3 days Lore A never ending night has embraced Camelot. From this night on, a new terror has raised. Nemain, the Queen of the shadow is here to satisfy her endless thirst of blood. Defeat her before she consumes Camelot and its citizens. During this event gather Black Dagger for a chance to win fabulous riches! Be on the lookout for the new Queen of the shadow Nemain and prepare your party to stand and fight! Defeat this powerful enemy for a chance to gain her allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes! As a 7 star Hero, she has an extra Heroic Power in addition to her Skill and Combos! This Heroic Power works like a one-card combo. No matter who she is paired with Nemain's Battle Frenzy greatly increase attack of her team. (Note: her one card combo is Sadistic Glee: Increase 100% attack and reflect 30% damage) Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Claws you find during the Nightmare: * 4 Bonus Daggers - Fergus * 4 Bonus Daggers - Thor * 3 Bonus Daggers - Uther Pendragon * 3 Bonus Daggers - Wraith-Kin Matron * 2 Bonus Daggers - Ben-nu Hellborn * 2 Bonus Daggers - Golden Rhiannon Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses: * Tier 2 cards grant 2x * Tier 3 cards grant 5x * Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront Nemain on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to earn her allegiance! The more times you defeat this boss the greater chances you'll have of acquiring her! Be warned however, this challenge is not for the faint of heart and is the most powerful boss Camelot has ever seen! You have a chance to win a boss card on both Easy and Hard levels. * Hard requires 20 vigor points per turn but yields better rewards. * Easy requires 10 vigor points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 Vigor * 20 XP and 200 Gold * 1x, 2x, 5x, 10x Black Dagger * 1x Demon's Hunter Chest * 4x Ascension Shards * 2x Ascension Stones * Max Level Sir Percival * Max Level Gumiho * Lancelot The Young Easy Cost: 10 Vigor * 10 XP and 100 Gold * 1x Black Dagger * 10x Arena Ticket * 2x Ascension Shard * 1x Ascension Stone * 1x Summoning Stone * 1x Spirit Potion * Golden Arse * Max level Dream Eater * Ice Overlord * Mara of the Sand Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Nemain, 15x Summon stones , 10x Demon's Hunter Chest * 2nd Prize: 3x Nemain, 15x Summon stones , 10x Demon's Hunter Chest * 3rd Prize: 2x Nemain, 15x Summon stones , 10x Demon's Hunter Chest * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Nemain, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Demon's Hunter Chest * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Demon's Hunter Chest * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Demon's Hunter Chest * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Demon's Hunter Chest * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Demon's Hunter Chest * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Demon's Hunter Chest * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Demon's Hunter Chest Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Spirit Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Spirit Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Spirit potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stones * 150000 - 20x Spirit Potions * 175000 - Blighted Rhiannon * 200000 - Nemain Possible Chest Outcome * Nemain * Catigern * Thor * Fergus * Balzathor * Blighted Overlord * Brighid of the Snow * Valrakk the Scorched * Maeve * Nuriel Hailbringer * Merla the Lidless * 1 Summon Stone * 1x Ascension Crystal * 1x Ascension Shard Category:Events